Teen Titans' Profiles
by Avamys Write
Summary: Robin types a profile on each of the Titans. What will happen if they find out? What will happen if Gizmo hacks into the tower computer? Now complete! Avamys Write, the 'writing account' of Avamys
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans' Profiles

**A/N: So here is something new! Hope you like it**

Robin opened his laptop and started to type.

"Hmm…, let's see"

Raven

General Description

Appearance: Wears a blues cloak, leotard and a belt with yellow circles

When her hood is down, there is a raven-shaped shadow on her face

Grey skin with purple hair, and a chakra in her forehead

Others: Enjoys her privacy; never lets anyone into her room

Has a special mirror, which is a portal to her emotions

General Section

Real Name: Rachel Roth

Aliases: None known

Age: Around 16

Health Section

Special illnesses: None known

Special health conditions: High charisma, agility, and resistance

Remark: There is not a lot of info on demon bodies or psychology

Powers and Abilities

Flight

Power to move object using a form of black energy

Empathic powers

Can use black energy to form a shield, barrier or "flying plate"

Can create portals to other dimensions

Pull people out of the past

Can seal someone in a book

Can insert her soul self into another body

Expert martial artist and magic user

Wide range of knowledge

Hobbies and Interests

Reading

Gaining more knowledge

Being sarcastic and cold to Beast Boy

Strengths

Willingness to learn, and obey orders

Strong magic

Great knowledge

Expert martial artist

Able to follow others' plans and ideas

Able to suggest good strategies

Weaknesses

Unsociable

Sometimes unable to admit her fear

Bad temper

Pessimistic

Believes that destiny cannot change

Special Remarks

She is a half demon

"What else have I missed?" Robin thought to himself.

"She likes to have revenge," said a voice behind him.

Robin swirled around. "How did you get in? Why are you here Wha…"

"I'd like to know why you are typing a profile on me," Raven said her tone dead serious.

She loomed over him and Robin felt through his bond that her emotions were about to go berserk. He quickly pressed the "delete" button.

Raven smirked. Only she didn't. But Robin could feel she did.

She turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2 Cyborg

Teen Titans Profile

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

After Raven left, Robin checked his computer hard drive and found the file. HE saved it then opened a new document.

"Hehehe…" he thought, rubbing his hands "This will be blackmail material you can use!"

Then he shook his head violently. "Nonono… you are on the good side, Robin. Yeah. I'm doing this for the Justice League in case they want to know more about us."

Then he started to type again.

Cyborg

General Description

A half human half machine

Most of his body is white, blue and black

His power cell is a big, trapezium shaped thing in the middle of his chest

General Section

Real Name: Victor Stone

Aliases: Stone

Age: Around 20

Health Section

Special illnesses: None known

Special health conditions: High strength, immune to some forms of hypnotism

Remark: Cyborg is half robot and therefore can be hacked, which has happened before. Such hacking can cause strange visions as well as appetite.

Powers and Abilities

Superior strength, speed and metabolism

A sonic cannon, which is installed in his arm

A bullet that shoots from his shoe

Extensive knowledge on mechanics and extremely advanced technology, which enables him to create high-tech things such as the tower, the T-car and the T-ship

Hobbies and Interests

Playing video games

Taking very good care of the T-car

Mechanics

Playing games with Beast Boy and the team

Strengths

Is willing and able to lead the team

Is caring and willing to sacrifice

Able to accept others' opinions

Sociable

Weaknesses

Sometimes thinks that he cannot go further

Sometimes blames others for a mistake he also has a part in

Suddenly, the phrase "Has no weaknesses" appeared on the screen. "What the…" Robin thought.

The screen went red and there were big, black, bold letters written all over. It read: **You forget that I am also a great hacker. Why are you typing a profile on me? I am coming over right now. Stay seated.**

Oops.

**A/N: So this is it! Please tell me how you feel about this, and feel free to give me come constructive criticism to tell me how I can improve or point out some mistakes in this chapter. Thanks for reading**!


	3. Chapter 3 Beast Boy

Teen Titans' Profile

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! Hope you guys like it! Here's a thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed. As said, I may not be able to update as frequently as before, sorry guys.**

Chapter 3

Robin, stupidly, ignoring Cyborg and started to type again.

Beast Boy

General Description

Has green skin and hair

Has a teeth that sticks out when he closes his mouth

Wears his old purple and black Doom Patrol uniform

General Section

Real Name: Garfield Logan

Aliases: None Known

Age: Around 15

Health Section

Special illnesses: None known

Special health conditions: His genes are unstable and can be dangerous as seen in "The Beast Within"

Remark: He can change into any animal and there is not much info on such persons

Powers and Abilities

Can change into any animal, except that he will remain green

Possess the abilities of the animals he changes into, etc. flight, speed

Thinks he is quite humorous, that sometimes entertains the team

Hobbies and Interests

Playing video games

Eating tofu

Telling 'jokes'

Strengths

Is willing to apologise and admit faults

Is willing to help others

Weaknesses

Sometimes gets very arrogant and emotional

Sometimes hates raven

Doesn't know when to stop or when he has crossed the line

Robin smirked mentally. He hadn't been found out yet.

**A/N: So here's it! For once, Robin hasn't been found out, good for him, since he'll probably get into more trouble in the next two or three chapters…**


	4. Chapter 4 Starfire

Teen Titans' Profiles

**A/N: 555 views! Strange number, but I didn't make it up! Though kinda impossible, I hope it'll reach 1000!**

Chapter 4

After beating up Mumbo the team had to deal with dirty clothes, smashed gear, destroyed cloaks or pink hair.

Everyone was tired and needed a shower and some sleep desperately. Robin took the time to type. Again.

Starfire

General Description

Has long, reddish hair

Is quite tall and thin

Speaks broken English

Does not know much of 'earth customs'

General Section

Real Name: Koriand'r

Aliases: None known

Age: Around 16 in earth years

Health Section

Special illnesses: None known

Special health conditions: She has transformed into what seems to be a 'Tamaranean adult' and gained more powers before

Remark: Starfire is a Tamaranean alien, such biology has not been studied

Powers and Abilities

Can shoot green discs/balls of green energy from her eyes/hands

Can create a dome of green energy to blast enemy

Flight

Superhuman agility

Superhuman strength

Hobbies and Interests

Cooking (making puddings)

Playing with Silkie

Going to the mall

Doing 'girly stuff'

Strengths

Is caring and helpful

Always willing to help others

Can sometimes lighten the atmosphere

Weaknesses

Sometimes does not know when she has crossed a line

Does not know Raven well

Not much knowledge of earth, its customs, slangs, etc.

Very innocent and naïve, may be tricked easily

Knock knock.

Robin quickly saved his work and shut his laptop.

He opened the door.

"Wanna kick some video game butt?" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked.

"Hey, what were you doing?" Beast Boy wondered, looking at his laptop.

"Ah, nothing," Robin quickly made an excuse "I left it there last night."

"Never mind," he said, shrugging. "Now let's go to play!"

Robin sighed mentally. What a close call.

**A/N: Very short, I know. Anyhow, if anyone out there is new to the Titans (which is very, very sad), find some time to read this short, simple bio!**


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Titans Profile

**A/N: I'm gonna wrap this story up in a few more chapters, so please read! I will NOT break your heart by not updating forever. I always update ASAP, at least once per week!**

"Perhaps the League would like to know more about me too…" Robin mused. So he started typing (Same line but I like it!).

Robin

General Description

Wears a black and yellow cape

Wears a mask

Has nice gelled hair

Has a bright suit (which villains dub 'traffic light' due to their fear of me)

General Section

Real Name: Richard Grayson

Aliases: Not gonna tell you, in cases of absolute, contact Batman

Age: Around 16

Health Section

Special illnesses: None

Special health conditions: None

Powers and Abilities

Expert martial artist

Superior strength and agility among humans

Great user of gadgets (bird-a-rangs, exploding discs, etc.)

Good at technology

Great motorbike rider

Hobbies and Interests

Catching criminals

Spending time with Starfire

SLADE! SLADE! SLADE!

Strengths

Willing to learn

Persuasive

Never gives up

Does justice, even when it means arresting team members (remember The Beast Within?)

Able to lead a team

Caring

Thoughtful

Observant

Weaknesses

Sometimes blames others for mistakes

Sometimes too obsessive

"Ha ha I only have two weaknesses…" Robin laughed to himself.

The screen blinked and was replace by a image of the Hive Five.

"Uh oh…"

**A/N: Hang on in there guys! This is gonna end quick!**


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans' Profiles

**A/N: New chapter! This story is gonna get wrapped up in three chapters, I think.**

"Uh… Cyborg?" Robin asked cautiously, knocking on his door.

"Yeah Robin?" the door opened.

"This is kinda private," he said.

Cyborg gave him a queer look, but let him in and closed the door.

"Do you, ah, remember," Robin began. "I was typing a profile on you…"

"Of course man! Why were you doing that anyways?"

"I kind of typed profiles on the others too…"

"What?!" Cyborg exclaimed. "You just broke their trust in you! Raven's details are not ones to gossip around?! How could you do that?!"

"And…uh…GizmohackedmycomputerIdidn'tknowhecouldget pastthesecuritynowwhatshouldldo."

"Speak slower, I can't hear you!"

"Gizmo hacked into my laptop."

Dead silence.

"You do realise that now the HIVE has all our details they can easily hatch a plan to DESTROY us right?!"

"Sorry," Robin mumbled.

"Can you hack Gizmo back?"

"That would be useless," Cyborg said "He's probably printed everything out now! He's probably handed it out to every known villain! What were you thinking?!"

"What should we do?" Robin asked.

Cyborg sighed.

"Well, you have to tell the team-"

"But Raven will KILL me!"

"You still have to. That way they'll be warned," Cyborg said.

"Then we should plan a counter strike. But you will have to find a way to change everyone's style."

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The alarm wailed. Red lights flashed.

"Turn on the intercom and tell them!" Cyborg said, rushing out. "I've already put on another mode so the weaknesses and strengths are different!"

Rubin gulped and turned on the broadcast.

He cleared his throat.

"Titans, details of our strengths and weaknesses have been leaked to the enemy. Please remain calm and do not hold back. I repeat, do NOT hold back."

"What?!" Robin swore he felt the Tower shudder. Whichever HIVE member dealing with Raven was in for a bad time.

TBC….

**A/N: Short but I wanted some anticipation!**


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Titans Profiles

**A/N: I haven't updated in a week, and I'm very sorry. But here's a new chapter, so hope you enjoy!**

Raven tore the TV screen from the wall and growled. "How dare you disturb my meditation?" she said threateningly, looming over See-more.

She flung the TV screen at him but he shot through it with a laser eye. Raven then swooped quickly behind him at punched him. See-more was fast, but he barely dodged the punch.

"Wow you're worse than usual…did you eat breakfast?" he teased.

Raven just flung the dirty dishes at him.

"Ewww!" See-more said as the leftovers hit him. His laser eye went out of control and was cutting through the wall. Raven quickly slammed a pot on him and rendered him unconscious.

"Why are you intruding our house?" Starfire said. "I do not like this, please get out at once!"

In response, Mammoth flung the sofa out the window.

"I do not like you destroying our things!" said Starfire, flying after him while flinging starbolts.

With her training Starfire was accurate. But Mammoth was strong and a few hits wouldn't make a dent.

Starfire flew down suddenly and hit him with a green fist (I don't know how to describe that) repeatedly. "I will not allow you to stay in my home!"

Mammoth blocked the punches and was about to punch her when a black magic shield we know oh-so-well came up. Mammoth was temporarily stunned and the shield turned into a fist, which knocked him out cold.

Then the intercom started blaring.

"Titans, details of our strengths and weaknesses have been leaked to the enemy. Please remain calm and do not hold back. I repeat, do NOT hold back."

"What?!" Raven screamed "I _told you _NOT TO WRITE A PROFILE! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Robin winced in the broadcast room.

Starfire was fighting Jinx, the two of them dancing around each other's hexes and starbolts.

Raven tied up Mammoth and See-more with some magical rope she conjured.

Then Cyborg burst in. "Who's here?!" he exclaimed.

"Us," said Gizmo, leaping onto Cyborg's back.

"This time, I'm ready for you," Cyborg said, smirking as Gismo was stunned.

He grabbed the kid and tore off his backpack (the high-tech thing on Gizmo's back).

"Nooo!" the kid wailed as he pulled out a laser gun. It was instantly crushed to pieces by a frying pan covered in the familiar black aura.

Cyborg then proceeded to tear off Gizmo's goggles and interrogate him.

"Ooooh," Jinx cooed "Spent too long making out with Robin to train?" she teased.

"I have not been distracted with my responsibilities!" Starfire yelled, shooting more rapidly.

Jinx shot a hex onto the roof and it began to tumble down. Starfire dodged the falling pieces and continued to chase after Jinx.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled, supporting the roof.

Cyborg climbed up on a ladder and started to repair the electricity system. He also turned on the defense system, and lasers started shooting at Jinx.

"You are defeated!" Starfire yelled at Jinx, the two darting around.

Then Jinx tripped. On a bo-staff.

"You're late," Raven said curtly as Jinx was tied up.

"Yeah man what took you so long?" Cyborg questioned.

"Friend Robin, I am glad that you are unharmed, but why didn't you come out to assist us in defending our home? With Friend Beast Boy at the beach, we need more help. (Okay I'm sorry if you're disappointed but BB won't be fighting in this chapter)" asked Starfire.

"The important question is," Raven said coldly "Why did you type a profile on each of us?"

Everyone stared at him.

"I told you not to," Cyborg said. "Now look what happened."

Robin wasn't sure what he should say.

"I'm sorry," he said "What I did was stupid."

"Yes, Friend Robin," said Starfire. "We value our privacy."

Robin gulped.

"Please explain," said Raven.

**A/N: Haha Robin's in trouble!**


	8. Chapter 8

Teen Titans' Profiles

**A/N: Poor Robin… Read on to see what happens to him!**

Robin gulped nervously.

"That's not an answer," Raven said threateningly.

"I…I… The League needed it," he blurted out.

"They didn't send any request," Cyborg said "You're making this up, aren't you?"

Robin nervously smiled.

"So what is the true reason of your action?" Starfire asked sorrowfully.

"I…I…" he stuttered.

"I think you wanted to make yourself look like a pro." Raven said "You know that Batman's got such profiles on the League as well and the Joker, the Riddler and other villains."

Robin trembled some more.

"So that's the real reason, huh?" Cyborg asked.

Robin bit his lip.

"Yes," he admitted, his head hung down.

"You know that it's dangerous, right?" Cyborg said.

Robin nodded.

"But still your pride and satisfaction came first," Cyborg continued.

Robin nodded shamefully.

"I said it was dangerous, and now look what happened," Cyborg said "You aren't a computer expert, and any info stored somewhere other than your mind can be easily taken."

"Now we can just hope that HIVE hasn't passed the information on," Cyborg said.

"I took care of that," Raven said.

"I don't wanna know how, right?" Cyborg asked.

Raven nodded. "Unless you absolutely _adore _Trigon,"

"Ok now back to the topic," Cyborg said.

"Friend Robin, do you know us well?" Starfire questioned.

He nodded. "Enough to coordinate attacks,"

"Then why do you need to type this private information on us?" she asked.

"Uhhh…" Robin was at a loss for words.

"There are things in that profile which I do not want anyone to know," Raven stated.

Everyone went pale.

"You violated my trust," she continued.

"I _trusted_ you, that's why I let you know that much about me,"

TrustED.

Everyone was silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"But you helped me to defeat Trigon and save the world,"

Everyone looked unsure.

"You gave me my space when I needed it. You comforted me when I needed comfort."

They smiled.

"But you, of all people, should know how much I want those secrets to remain secrets, those facts to remain unknown,"

Everyone shuddered.

"One last chance, Robin. Don't make me regret it,"

She sunk into the floor and disappeared.

"Do not hurt Friend Raven again, Friend Robin," Starfire said "I do not wish to see her getting hurt."

Robin nearly exploded.

"That's enough!" he bellowed.

"Yeah, I admit I didn't take enough security precautions. But as the leader of a world-famous superhero team, I need some dignity and respect! I need something to prove that I am a good leader."

Cyborg sneered. "To prove you're a good leader?" he questioned. "By what? By letting our enemies know everything about us?"

"You did this just because you would feel dignified and proud after you typed everything. You thought that it was professional. Let me tell you what. Superman doesn't write files on any of his teammates. Yet he knows them like the back of his hand. He knows which duos or teams work the best together. He knows who can defeat a villain. He knows who can stop a catastrophe. He knows who to send on an investigation. He knows which League members must never be partnered. He knows who can train who the best."

Cyborg paused.

"And you, Robin? You couldn't even respect Raven's privacy or my opinion. Raven's privacy is one of her most valued things. Everyone knows that. You, as her team leader, failed to respect that. Shows how much of a leader you are."

"Friend Cyborg is correct," Starfire said "Friend Raven really values her privacy. To disrespect it would be dishonourable and unwise. Please go and apologise to her. No doubt, she has heard what you said."

"Now let's get to what you just said," said Cyborg "Obviously you were at fault, and there is no argument for you to write those profiles without our consent and against raven's and my wishes. Failing to set up a security system is just...just… stupid."

"Please make amends, Friend," Starfire said.

Robin knew what he had to do. Well, at least he'd die with some respect.

**A/N: It's over! Ended! Hope you have enjoyed this story, and please read my other stories! Please feel free to comment. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. Thanks for your support!**


End file.
